


Glass

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: The Cowboy's Lawyer [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Anger, Bomb, F/M, Healing, Retribution era, Talon - Freeform, Worry, pre fall of overwatch, terrorist attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Ashton arrives at the Blackwatch Headquarters in Rome in order to give her aunt some papers, moments later the bomb Talon operatives have placed goes off and she is caught in the crossfire. Jesse is not too happy about his girlfriend's injuries.Takes place during the opening moments and in the days/weeks following Retribution.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once more goes to Littlescrib and Tori for their help.
> 
> I will probably go back and add in the mission part of Retribution but for now I am going to leave it like this.
> 
> I will also probably do something for Gabe, Genji and Moira (I haven't thought of what to do with her just yet)

Ashton “Ash” Prentice was a normal sight around Blackwatch headquarters not only because both she and her aunt worked for them but because she was also involved with Commander Reyes’s right hand man, Jesse McCree. So it was no shock to Gabriel that Jesse became distracted by the sight of her when the two men were leaving their headquarters in Rome after discussing Talon and Antonio, with Gérard. So he dismissed the younger male, after promising to tell him all about the mission in Cape Town, and told him to meet him back at headquarters in a few hours for a mission briefing.

Although watching them now he doubted the two love birds would go far.

“Hey there Darlin’,” Jesse purred as he approached Ashton and wrapped an arm around her waist so he could pull her against him. “You’re looking mighty fine in that suit.”

“Jesse,” Ashton greeted as she smiled at him while finishing up her text message and putting away her phone. “I was just about to text you. Are you free to grab a bite to eat after I drop these paper’s off with my aunt?”

Jesse chuckled against her ear as he placed kisses and nips against her skin. “Oh Darlin’ I got time for more than that.”

She laughed as the hair on his chin brushed against her the shell of her ear. “Alright. Do you want to come with me to drop these off or do you want to meet me at a restaurant?”

“I’ll be happy to come with ya, Darlin’,” Jesse said.

“Hoping to make out with me in the elevator again?” Ashton grinned as she pressed a kiss against his cheek. 

“Maybe.” Jesse admitted though by the smile on his face it was a definite yes.

They were about to turn and walk up the steps when a soft chime sounded from Ashton’s phone causing them both to glance down at the screen to see a message from Maggie. Just then a giant explosion knocked them both off of their feet. Jesse managed to grab her, curling over her back to protect her from the fire and debris coming from the building behind them. Unfortunately when the blast shot them forward she was in front of him when they slammed with a sickening thud against a parked car, before collapsing into a heap onto the pavement. McCree groaned and shook his head to help clear out the ringing in his ears as he carefully rolled off of her, onto his back before getting to his feet so he could check on her. Somewhere behind him he was aware of Reyes yelling at him above the background noises of screaming, shouting, sirens, and the ringing in his ears as he carefully rolled her over onto her back. Blood was trickling from her mouth but was unconscious and she still had a heartbeat, even if it was a bit off and her breathing was unsteady. 

“McCree!” Reyes shouted in his ear as he grabbed his shoulder to get his attention before cursing. 

Jesse was aware of his commander placing his fingers at her pulse before turning his attention back to him, shaking him out of his stupor as the surrounding area was flooded by strangers from neighboring buildings either trying to escape the chaos or trying to help people trapped and hurt by it. 

“She’ll be fine,” Reyes said firmly as hell went on around them. “We have to help the others.”

Jesse looked back and forth between his girlfriend and the building as a nurse in bright pink scrubs with equally pink hair rushed to their side, pulling the stethoscope from around her neck in order to check on Ashton’s heartbeat. 

“I’ll take over from here sir,” she said maneuvering herself confidently between them without wanting to step on their toes too much. 

“Jesse! We have to help the others!” Reyes repeated pulling on his subordinates arm. “JESSE MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS!”

Jesse blinked and with one final look at Ashton and the nurse took off after his boss to help pull people from the rubble.

*****

It was damn near midnight when Jesse managed to get away to the hospital and see how Ashton was doing recovering from being slammed into a car with him on top. The nurse, Hestia according to her name tag, who had helped had directed him to the waiting room, explaining that there had been internal bleeding and they had had to rush her to surgery. When Jesse arrived he stopped short has he was greeted by the sight of Maggie, somehow alive and unharmed. A flash of fury and hate raced through his veins at the sight of Ashton’s aunt sitting before him more or less unharmed, save for a small cut on her forehead beneath her short dark brown hair which was streaked liberally with gray and her golden brown skin lined with worried line. She glanced up to look at him and glanced back down in shame as she turned her attention back to the woman with dirty blonde hair she was sitting beside, comforting her on the uncomfortable firm orange chairs. Sitting across from them was a man with dark brown hair and an impressive beard, both of which were streaked with silver, staring blankly at a newspaper article and tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

“Any word?” he asked softly.

“Last word we heard was that the surgery was going well but the internal bleeding was worse than they thought so it’s taking longer than it should.” Maggie said with a deep sigh trying not to look into Jesse’s cold face as he took a seat across from the two women and got a good look at the other woman beside her. “Archie, Merida this is Jesse, Ashton’s boyfriend. Jesse these are Ashton’s parents.”

“Hello,” Merida sniffled as she dabbed at her blood shot eye.

“Hey,” Jesse said softly while sharing a nod with Archie’s father as he pulled out a cigar and proceeded to chew on the end in nervousness since he couldn’t actually light it up in the hospital. 

He searched his mind for something to say while he stared at Merida who was, aside from the hair, basically an older, slightly plumper version of Ashton. Her hair is swept into a short bob the frames her weathered face that has probably aged decades since they got the news, Jesse feels like he has, and the bright pink lipstick looks like it has been eaten away on her bottom lip. Her dark brown suit is all sharp lines and smooth fabric. But her hose have a long tear in the left leg and her shoes don’t match, not even a little bit. The older man is more of less the same with well fitting suit, but the top two buttons of his shirt are undone and the shoes don’t match the clothes. Obviously they had both arrived home and started to take get ready to wind down when they had gotten the call of Ash being in the hospital and rushed back out to grab a flight out to see their daughter. After awhile Jesse sighed and sat back in his seat as he pulled out his phone in order to start typing out his report to Reyes and Morrison, pausing on occasion to try and find a more comfortable spot in his chair to no avail. 

“Oil baron huh?” Her father asked breaking the silence that had settled between them after a while. 

Jesse shifted in his seat as he glanced up from the report he was writing. “Obviously not.”

The older male smirked at him as he sat back in his chair and cross his arms. “Come to think about it Mags has been quiet about how you and Ashton actually meet.”

“Arch be nice,” Maggie said. “Let it go.”

While his wife practically hissed out, “Archie not now.”

“I meet Ash after Reyes arrested me,” Jesse said flatly, ignoring the subtle shaking of Maggie’s head. “We ran into each other off and on from then on until-.”

“Until you ran a mission in our friend’s house?” Archie asked. 

“Yes.”

“Is that when it-.”

“Archie enough!” his wife snapped before turning to face Jesse with a pleasant smile on her smile. “When did you and Ashton start dating? Was it after when you introduced yourself as an oil baron?”

Jesse and Maggie exchanged a look before he decided to answer it. “Around that time yeah.”

Jesse chose not to inform them about how their relationship started after she wound up getting a bounty placed on her head by some dangerous people when she managed to one of their members put away. Since apparently she had chosen to keep that knowledge to herself, he figured he would leave it up to her to tell her parents she had nearly gotten killed, which lead to him and Fairchild on protection duty until the situation was over. Reyes and Maggie had to file extra paperwork to cover everyone’s ass when they started dating so that no one could attempt to use their relationship against them in court or something. 

“Why?” 

“Merida!” Maggie snapped. 

“It’s fine,” Jesse said has he put his phone away to answer her questions, the older woman was probably looking for something to distract herself from the fact that her daughter was in major surgery.

“I liked her spirit, plus she had a pretty smile.”

“Where did you take her on her first date?” Merida asked.

“Indoor picnic. We were going to go to a local Italian restaurant but life got in the way so I grabbed some grub to go and we ate it in her office.” Jesse answered.

It was more or less the truth because at one point things had gone to hell and they had been forced to move Ashton to one of the safe houses instead of just guarding her in her unlisted apartment. By then Fairchild had realized something was going on between them and had left them alone in the front room to their date while eating in one of the other rooms with the door cracked incase shit went down and he needed to back McCree up. 

This does seem to win her mother over, though Ashton’s father is still looking at him unimpressed. So Jesse winds up spending the next hour or two answering whatever questions Ashton’s mom throws at him about their relationship to help pass the time and things easier for her. At least until the doctor comes out and talks to them about how the surgery was a success and they managed to get the bleeding to stop but they had to remove her spleen because the impact had caused her ribs to break, piercing the organ. She then went on to explain to everyone what this would mean for Ashton down the line. Afterwards they were told Ashton would be in the recovery room for a couple more hours before being moving her into a hospital room. 

When they are finally allowed to see Ashton, after she is moved into her hospital room, Jesse bit down on the cigar in his mouth so hard he can feel the tobacco leaves on his tongue. He had to blink away the red that was threatening to overwhelm him as he clenched his fists tightly while fighting off the urge to punch a hole in the nearest wall at how pale she looked. The numerous wires and tubes that were sticking out of her don’t help the new image of fragility that is being hammered into his mind. The sight of Ash looking like a porcelain doll was not something that Jesse is used to seeing because despite her small build and height, Ashton was always a force of nature with a spine of pure steel making her seem larger in life. 

And hot as hell to Jesse.

But looking at her now he just wanted to encase her in bubble wrap, throw her into a padded room and call it a day while not letting her leave. She’d kill him for doing it, but she’d be safe and that’s all that mattered to him. 

Merida was tutting over her sleeping daughter filled with anxious energy as her hands fluttered over the pillows and sheets covering her while Archie and Maggie spoke softly to the nurses and doctor about Ashton. Jesse sighed feeling powerless as he watched her float about the bed while listening in on the conversation the others were having on how they would be keeping her in the hospital for a few days to make sure she was healing properly before releasing her. Eventually things settled down with Archie pulling his wife away from their daughter and sitting down with her speaking softly to each other about her brothers being on their way. 

“How are things going with clean up?” Maggie asks once things had settled down a bit as she joined Jesse by the wall. 

Jesse sighed as he shifted into a more comfortable position. “They are going about as well as can be expected. What about you? How did you manage to escape unscathed?”

Maggie drew a shuddering breath she could hear the unspoken accusation in his tone, she had been expecting this question for awhile and was thankful he hadn't started anything around Archie and Merida. 

Although knowing how hot tempered her niece’s boyfriend could be she was sure he had been tempted to start something seeing her alive while Ash was in surgery. Maggie really wouldn’t have blamed in if he had gone off on her.

“I had to step out real fast to meet someone that said they had information on Antonio and Talon.”

“Did he?”

“Yes I gave the notes to Commander Reyes hopefully he will be able to use it to being the bastard down.”

“Why didn’t you let Ash know sooner?”

“The meeting took longer than I expected. I was fully intending on being back before she there, it didn’t help that she showed up early.”

“You still should have told her. She was there because of you. Just like she is in here because of you.”

“She could have easily been here for you,” Maggie seethed, trying to keep her voice and temper under control so they didn’t draw Archie and Merida’s attention. “I am not the only member of the organization she is close to, especially since she spends more time in your rooms then mine.”

Jesse scowled as he rounded on her a darp retort on his tongue which he held back but the anger in his dark eyes remained because he knew she was right. Even if Maggie hadn’t been in Italy at that time, there was still the chance Ashton would have come to see solely him which is what generally happened when they were in the same area as the other. For awhile they stared at each other not saying anything for a long time. 

Finally Maggie looked away and shifted into a more comfortable position against the wall as she changed the subject back to the relief efforts. “I understand several countries are sending aid to help with the rescue efforts.”

Jesse sighed not wanting to fight right now. “Yeah. That’s why I was able to get away for awhile. I’m due back to the scene in a couple more hours to help continue with pulling more bodies from the rubble.”

“Why don’t you go to the barracks and get some sleep?” Maggie suggested as she kicked off her heels and nudged them to the side next to her feet. “I’ll let you know if anything changes or there are any updates.”

Jesse shifted and pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes. “Well the one good thing about my work is that I can pretty much sleep anywhere and in any position. But I’d appreciate the updates nonetheless.”

Maggie watched as a few seconds later soft snores could be heard from the young man next to her along with the steady rise and fall of his chest. The next few hours were spent with her and Archie taking turns sitting down in the chair, in between watching the occasional nurse pop in when to check on Ashton, while they waited for her to wake up. An hour before noon Jesse’s phone dinged a bit and he slipped away, heading off to pull more bodies from the rubble. 

*****

Jesse sighed and fired off a few more shots with his peacekeeper using Deadeye to relieve some of his nervous energy, before he would head out with the extraction team of Blackwatch to grab Antonio, when Reyes showed up.

“How’s Ashton doing?” Reyes asked.

“Tired, in pain.” Jesse answered firing off a few more shots. “But the docs are hopefully she’ll make a full recovery once she leaves. I checked on her earlier today during my last break. How’s Gérard?”

“Still out of it but like your Ash he’s expected to make a full recovery. So are you still up for that road trip?” 

“I was starting to think you’d never ask.” Jesse said around the lit cigar in his mouth. “I’m just starting to get the bastard’s gift ready for him.”

“Calm down,” Reyes said. “We’re only going to save him a seat for the ride back.”

Jesse gritted his teeth, nearly chomping his cigar in half as he rounded on Reyes before following the older man down the hall to the waiting air lift. “We need to send a stronger fucking message.”

“Believe me I know,” Reyes said trying to calm down his favorite protege knowing that had his Lily gotten hurt he would be out for blood just as much. “I want that too trust me. But don’t worry because this is just the beginning. We are going to use what he tells us in order to hit Talon so hard their whole organization comes crumbling down like a house of cards. Hell when we are done we are going to hand them the match to burn their own organization to the ground. Trust me Talon isn’t going to know what hit them when we’re through.”

McCree snorted. “The fucker isn’t going to talk.”

Reyes smirked coldly as they joined the others before they all headed for the drop ship. “Oh don’t worry between the two of us he is going to talk even if he has to write the whole thing down in his own blood. Antonio and his friends in Talon think they can do this shit and get away with it. While Overwatch has limits on what it can and will do in regards to these things we in Blackwatch do not. We don’t play by the rules and we damn well are going to make sure Talon pays for this one way or another and they are going to pay for it in blood.”

*****

“Hey Jesse,” Ashton said tiredly as she was helped into a wheelchair by her father and one of the nurses. 

“Hey Babe,” Jesse said pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek grateful to the Strike Commander for letting him leave long enough to see to Ashton he had to return to the headquarters shortly.

“It would not be a great idea for her to travel all the way back to England so soon after surgery.” Angela was saying to Merida as they approached. “I would prefer it if she stayed in the area, so that I can monitor her health.”

“She can stay with me in the dorms,” Jesse said before anyone could say something.

Angela looked at him before turning her attention to Ashton’s parents before saying slowly. “That would perhaps be for the best, Overwatch headquarters are some of the best guarded buildings in the world.”

Archie snorted in disbelief but before he could say anything Merida placed her hand on her husband’s hand in warning.

“While I am certain that is true,” Merida said softly posting on her best smile as she thought up an arrangement that would make everyone happy and not start a fight between her husband and her daughter’s boyfriend. “I would still rather she stay with us in the hotel for a few days. Because you will most certainly will be busy with paperwork and debriefings. So while you handle that she will stay with us. After all this is over we will return to England and she will stay in your apartments. How does that sound?”

Archie opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest but a sharp look from his wife silenced him before he nodded his assent. 

“Do I get a say in this?” Ashton muttered already looking drained by the conversation.

“Hush dear,” her mother said. “You will need someone to look after you while you recover. You’re already drained as it is.”

“I think that’s you dear,” Archie said.

Jesse stared at her as he chewed on his unlit cigar, despite the older woman not using the words - ‘interrogation’, ‘fall out’, ‘political clusterfuck’, and the like he knew she was thinking them based on her steely gaze. Finally he sighed and shrugged his shoulder conceding her point. 

“Alright,” he said. “That works for me.”

“Excellent,” Merida cheered before handing him a piece of paper. “This is where we will be staying, please let us know whenever you decide to stop by. Let’s get her to the car and get her settled into the hotel room shall we? Jesse do join us.”

“Very well ma’am,” Jesse said softly. 

“Good.” Merida said has she led the way to the waiting car. “And afterwards we’ll have some lunch, I do hope you’ll join us.”

“Well, we’ll see.” Jesse conceded. “I might have to get back to work to give some more debriefings.”

“Ah well,” Merida said. “We shall just have to do our best won’t we?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jesse said trying not to laugh at the expression on Ashton and her father’s faces.

*****

“Hey Darlin,” Jesse said as he entered the bedroom in his quarters where Ashton was currently resting after being released from the hospital.

“Hey,” she greeted looking up from her laptop and pushing the small overhanging table to the side so she could sit up a bit more while talking to him. “How have the debriefings been going?”

“About has well has can be expected.” Jesse answered has he placed his hat on the foam head and his serape over the back of a chair. “Morrison is pissed that things went so off the rails and Reyes just acts like blasting the fucker out of the window couldn’t be helped.”

“I thought you wanted to take him down,” Ashton said curiously.

“Yeah, but not the way he did.” Jesse grumbled before taking a seat next to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips being careful not to press against her bruises or the large cut in her abdomen from where Angie had to operate. “Anyways how are you doing Babe?”

“Still tired but the pain isn’t has bad,” Ashton smiled.

“That’s good to hear Darlin,” Jesse said stroking her hair causing her to lean into his gentle touch. “When was the last time you walked around?”

Ashton looked over at the bedside clock. “About an hour ago maybe an hour and a half.”

“Why don't you get up and walk around a little more for me tonight Baby? It’ll be good for you.”

Ashton sighed and with Jesse's help carefully pushed the comforter off so she could climb out of the bed in order to walk through the apartment a few times before returning to bed. So she could rest for a bit before getting ready for bed.

“Have you had dinner yet?” Jesse asked as he scratched her head with one hand and ran stroked her tired, worn face with the other. 

Ashton blinked tiredly as she slowly shook her head. “No. Not yet. I was waiting for you to get home.”

Jesse sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I wish you hadn't done that Sweetie I would have order something for myself. Alright Darlin why don't you lay down for awhile and I will order us some dinner while you rest.”

Ashton mumbled tiredly as Jesse helped her lay back into bed and made sure she was comfortable before pulling out his phone to look at the night’s menu. 

“What are you interested in?” Jesse asked as he settled into bed beside her. “They have bbq, tacos, salads, and subs sandwiches along with the normal sides.”

“Just fruit.” Ashton whispered. 

“You need more than that Ash.” Jesse said firmly as he ordered a bbq sandwich with a side of fries and slaw. 

“I’m not that hungry,” Ashton said. 

“You’re not that hungry because you're tired. You still need to eat more than just fruit. Get a sandwich or salad and eat half of it the rest will go in the fridge for later.”

Ashton sighed tiredly. “Fine I’ll get a Turkey sandwich with fruit.” 

“Two orders?”

“Please.”

“Alright.” Jesse said placing a kiss on her forehead before finishing up the order and placing the phone on the nightstand beside him. “Do you want some tea Babe?”

Ashton murmured an affirmative as she slowly started to ease into a light sleep. Jesse sighed and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend, as he slipped over to the small kitchenette so he could start boiling the water for tea, popping open a beer bottle while he waited. Hopefully by the time dinner arrived and the tea was ready Ash would have managed to grab a semi-decent, if short, nap. He hummed quietly to himself as he moved about the kitchen wiping things down and cleaning up the dishes from this morning, frowning when he realized there weren’t any from lunch. Maybe he could see about Oxton or one of the kids into checking up on her periodically whenever he was out on a mission or training. Otherwise he worried about her not eating enough or taking her pills like she should. He would speak to Angie about having one of her nurses check up on her in the middle of the day when he was busy as a last resort. The whistling of the tea kettle brought up out of his thoughts and he rushed to pull it from the stove before the noise woke Ashton. He was about to pour some of the water into the mug when a soft knock at the door alerted him to the arrival of the kitchen staff. He placed the teapot on the extra stove top and hurried to answer the door before they knocked again, because he wanted Ashton to have more time to sleep.

“Hey thanks man,” Jesse greeted as he accepted the packages of food and handed the sandy haired male a tip before closing the door and bringing the cartons to the kitchen. 

He placed everything on a tray, Ashton had acquired near the beginning of their relationship and he had been badly injured on a mission, to carry their food and drinks, her tea and a new bottle of beer for him, into the bedroom. He set the tray to the side on the desk and moved to Ash’s side shaking her shoulder gently to wake her up.

“Ash baby,” he said softly. “Wake up diner’s here.”

Ashton grunted softly before slowly waking up and staring up at him. “What?”

“Dinner’s ready,” he repeated slowly helping her to sit up and handed her the cup of tea he had made. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as he helped to prop her up on pillows before going to get the tray of food and setting it between them on the bed. 

“Sure Darlin,” Jesse said as he watched her nibble slowly at the fruit. “You need more than fruit.”

“I know.” Ashton said tiredly as she slipped another piece of fruit into her mouth. 

Jesse sighed and reached for her sandwich, tearing off a piece of it and placing it up against her mouth. “Eat.” 

Ashton gave him a stern look before rolling her eyes and taking a bite of the sandwich, her lips brushing against his fingers. “Okay Tarzan.”

“Good girl Jane.” Jesse chuckled as he ate some of his own sandwich while pressing some fries against her lips. “Now to keep you eating something other than fruit tonight.”

The rest of dinner was spent with Jesse occasionally pressing some food into Ashton’s mouth to get her to eat something other then the fruit she was nibbling on. Once they finished Jesse took everything back to the small kitchen and cleaned everything up while heating up some more water for another cup of tea for Ashton. When he returned with another cup of tea for Ashton and beer for him he found her slowly getting to her feet.

“Darlin what are you doing?” Jesse asked as he placed the drinks to the side and rushed to help her stand. 

“I am to take a shower,” Ashton said softly. 

“Alright Sweetie,” Jesse said has he escorted her to the bathroom. “I wish you had told me so that I could help you.”

“I don’t need-.”

“You’re still recovering,” Jesse interrupted as he settled her down on the toilet bowl while he got the shower ready. “I don’t want you to get hurt because you have weakened yourself too much already.” 

Ashton muttered an affirmative under her breath as he slowly started to help her out of her clothing, pausing when he saw the bandages covering her surgical wound with a streak of dried blood. He bit down on his lip and slowly started to peel the bandages away from her skin trying not to flinch at how long the cut was and how many stitches had been used to close it. His chest squeezed at the sight has he started to realize once again just how close he had actually come to nearly losing her that night. And he wished Reyes hadn’t shot the bastard out the window before he, himself had gotten his hands on him for a while. Because of Jesse had had his way he would have held Antonio down and removed his spleen with his own hands.

“Jesse?” she whispered worried when she realized he wasn’t speaking. “Is something wrong?”

“No Darlin,” Jesse said pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to her lips being careful not to touch her wound. “Everything is just fine now here hold onto my shoulders and lean forward, I’m going to remove your pajama shorts.”

Ashton sighed as she placed her hands on Jesse’s shoulders and with his hands on her hips managed to lift herself up enough so he could pull her cotton shorts down her legs before letting her rest so he could check on the temperature of the water. Once he was sure the water was comfortable he stripped himself of his clothing and helped her into the shower. He started soaping her down as she leaned against the corner of the shower not having the energy to stand up properly, seeing her like this caused him to make a mental note to buy a stool for her to rest on while he helped wash her. She had brought one the first time he had been seriously injured so she could wash him and when one of the other Blackwatch agents had gotten shot in the knee they had given it to her to use until it was fully healed. She had offered to return it and buy her own but Jesse had been confident he wouldn’t need it at the time, now he was thinking he would have to go out and buy one tomorrow since his fellow agent was still healing from her leg wound.

“Hey Jesse?” Ashton whispered as she balanced between him and the shower wall.

“Yeah Babe?” Jesse asked as he scrubbed shampoo into her hair. 

“Thank you for everything.” She said placing a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

Jesse paused in helping her rinse out the shampoo from her hair. “Of course Darlin, I’d do anything for you. Never forget that.”

 

An hour later Ashton and Jesse were laying in bed with Jesse trying to decide where to put his arm as his mind ran rampant with the image of her long wound with the dried blood and multiple dark stitches that decorated her pale skin. 

“Jesse?” she whispered staring at him from the corner of her eyes. 

“Yeah?” he asked running his fingers along her bare arm.

“I won’t break,” she whispered pulling his arm towards her so that it rested on top of her chest. 

“I know,” he whispered. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, but I also know you won’t.” She responded as she stroked his arm. “I’m fine. I won’t break. I’m not glass.”

“Yeah I know,” Jesse said with a sigh as he pressed his mouth against her neck. “It’s just been awhile since I nearly lost you.”

“It’s a hard feeling isn’t it?” she asked turning her head to look at him as the hand that had been stroking his arm reached up to stroke his face.

“Yeah it is.”

“But like you said when I nearly lost you the first time, ‘We’ll be okay because we’ll get through this together no matter what.’.”

Jesse smiled softly and pressed a kiss against her lips. “You’re right we will.” I love you Darlin.”

Ashton smiled tiredly at him as she snuggled into his embrace careful of her stitches. “I love you too.”

“Good night Darlin,” Jesse said as he tucked her head beneath his chin. 

“Good night my sweet Cowboy.”


End file.
